


Trouble. And make it double.

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [9]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Smut. I mean...smut smut smut.





	Trouble. And make it double.

Oh fuck, you knew tonight was a night for trouble. It ran through your veins. Venom’s voice echoing in your head, urging you on. You put on your micro-mini. The plaid one that always got you laid. You put on your 4 inch stilettos and threw on a basic black tank top to complete the outfit. Skipping out the door singing “trouble and make it double,” you grabbed your leather jacket off of the sofa. You waited for the 9:13 pm bus to arrive. The homeless guy on the bench barely spared you a glance. He knew you were crazier than he was. You hopped on the bus, feeling a throbbing between your legs. You were hungry tonight. That was for sure.  
The bus took you to the poor part of town…or the bad part of town. They were synonymous. Poor meant that the police didn’t give two shits about you. It was time for Venom’s feeding. Your heart pumped faster—harder. You entered a dive bar with sticky floors, burglar bars and broken arcade games. You sat at the bar and waited for your victim. A likely group of men came in. The men dragged in a scraggly girl with them, a girlfriend presumably. You waited. Venom waited. They drank. You waited. They jostled each other in a jovial way. The night wore on. You got tired of waiting. 

“Venom, let’s go,” you murmured.

“No. We feed tonight.”

“They aren’t doing anything. We can feed somewhere else.”

A bottle shattered on the floor. You looked at the two men yelling at each other. The bouncer rushed in and dragged them outside. You slowly followed the men. The bouncer threw them on the ground by the alley. You’re ability to distinguish right from wrong faded the longer Venom stayed in your system. You were ready to eat one of these men.

“They haven’t done anything Venom. We’re only supposed to eat bad people.”

But you were hungry. Venom was hungry. Your strict self-control unraveled the longer Venom stayed with you. 

“Venom. Stop,” you begged, “please. There are loads of evil men in the world. They just got in a fight.”

Venom pulled your body forwards. You fought him every step of the way, your body went in two different directions. The blackness overtook you when Venom manifested. Venom dismembered the first guy limb from limb and forced the second guy to watch. He popped his head into his mouth like you would an olive. Venom ripped the second guy in half and swallowed each half in a timely manner. He receded into you before their friends could come out of the bar. All that was left standing there was you in your miniskirt looking like a damn snack. The feeding left you heady. Your libido kicked into overdrive. 

“No,” Venom stated.

“No what? You got to feed. I’m gonna get laid.”

“No. You belong to me.”

You would never admit to anyone that it made your pussy pulse when Venom said that.

“Do I? You sure about that?”

You egged him on. 

“Venom. It seems to me that you’re in hiding. Quite literally. I’m just your cover. Literally. Your host.”

You strutted your way to the next bar. Venom remained uncharacteristically silent. He enjoyed bothering you throughout the day. He knew no one could hear him unless he wanted them to. The next bar was just as boring as the first. You sighed and shuffled on your stool attempting to maintain conversation with some poor fool who had bought you a drink. You gave him a generous 5 minutes of your time and pretended not to know what a petroleum engineer was. Never mind that you were from Texas and oil was everywhere. You struggled to not roll your eyes at him. You checked your watch.

“It’s so late. You know what? I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Wha—sure of course. Do you want me to walk you to your car? You shouldn’t be alone. You never know what cou—”

“No thanks.”

You practically raced outside. You waited for your Lyft ride up the block, because you didn’t want to risk that guy coming to check on you. You could manage on your own, thank you very much.  
You entered your apartment quietly and dropped your things on your sofa. You let out a deep sigh.

“OK. What. Is. It?!”

Venom manifested in his full muscular form in front of you. His tongue whipped out and stroked down your neck. 

“You belong to us.”

“Not this shit again. Weren’t you bonded to someone else before me? Don’t get all weirdly possessive. I don’t do it to you. You had someone else before me.”

“But you are perfect,” he hissed.

His clawed hand reached out to pop the straps of your tank top causing it to fall to the ground. 

“Asshole! I’M the one who works here. I’M the one who makes the money.”

A clawed hand flicked open your bra.

“DUMBASS! What did I just say? I’m about to turn you out on the streets and watch YOU make some money!”

You were standing in the middle of your studio—your tank top and bra ripped and on the floor. You crossed your arms in anger. A black tendril reached up the back of your thighs and stroked the backs of your thighs down the inside of your legs. It stroked the top of the arch on your foot. Venom leaned into you, towering over you. 

“You. Belong. To. Me.”

Several black tendrils wrapped around your mouth, silencing your protest. Venom lifted you and dropped you on your mattress. Your squeal was muffled by his black mass. He flipped you onto your hands and knees. Your skirt rucked up to your waist, heels caught on your sheets.

“We will show you who you belong to.”

The tip of a large humanoid dick slid through your moist folds. He massaged your pussy with his hard on before viciously thrusting into your tight entrance. Your clit throbbed at the pleasant friction and burn. You panted behind your black gag. 

“Oh yessssssssssssss we are perfect together. You like this.”

His black tendrils crept between your folds and flicked at your clit. He thrust in sync with the flicking. You rocked in motion with his thrusts. You teetered on the edge of an orgasm. He pulled out, giving you a break. You wanted to cry out, to protest--you needed your orgasm. But, you had a gag over your mouth keeping you silent. He flipped you on your back, your skirt partially covering his face. He forced his tongue deep into your pussy. You lost all control of your body. You pushed your hips into his face, the black tendrils keeping your thighs spread open. He had complete access to all of your intimate places and he refused to let a single one go untouched. While his tongue pushed you to the verge of an orgasm, a skinny little tendril slid between your butt cheeks and massaged your back door. You tilted your hips into the mattress to ride his tongue, but he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction. He withdrew all of his tendrils, except for the ones keeping you silent. He flipped you onto your hands and knees again. Sweat trickled down your torso to the tip of your nipple. Venom’s tongue snaked around and flicked it away. He locked his clawed hands with yours and ferociously pumped into you. You rolled your hips in a circle, feeling his dick tease your G-spot. A black tendril tugged and pinched your nipples while a second tendril flicked your clit. A third massaged your tight rosebud. 

“No one can give you thissssssss,” he hissed. 

The coil snapped. An orgasm rolled through your body like a wave. You went limp in his grip. It felt so good. You felt perfect—well—content—happy. A black tendril massaged your pussy giving you much needed aftershocks, causing you to jerk and quiver in his grasp. He erratically pumped into you until you felt him clench and still around you. Wetness oozed out of you and Venom retreated into you. 

“We can’t wait until you’re carrying our little ones.”

“Yeah—wait—what? We can’t—I can’t—no. Oh nonono. We’re different species. It doesn’t work like that.”

A black tendril slid down your leg and pressed the ooze up into you. 

“Oh yesssssssssssss. Lots and lots of little babies. We are perfect together.”


End file.
